The present invention relates to a method for processing an image acquired by means of a guide consisting of a plurality of optical fibres. It finds a particularly advantageous application in the field of medical imaging. However the invention has a broader scope because it can apply to any field in which imaging is carried out by means of a guide consisting of a plurality of optical fibres. The image guide allows an image to be obtained. Such an apparatus allows the laser scanning and the light source and the receiver to be shifted well away from the object which is to be observed. For example in a laser scanning system in which a confocal image is obtained, the image guide is an assembly of several thousand optical fibres whose spatial arrangement is identical at the entrance and at the exit. The observation of an object through this guide could be compared to an observation via a grid, because of the loss of information between the optical fibres. The display is therefore hampered because of the presence of the optical fibres: the pattern of the optical fibres appears on the acquired image. This necessitates specific processing so as to eliminate this pattern and improve the readability of the image.
In current systems, this specific processing is limited to a linear filtering of the acquired image.
The present invention aims to propose a new method allowing the images acquired by means of an optical multi-fibres guide to be rendered readable.